1. Field
A semiconductor nanocrystal and a method of preparing the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanocrystals, which are also called quantum dots, have nano-sized particles with a crystalline structure and include hundreds to thousands of atoms.
The semiconductor nanocrystals are very small and thus have a large surface area per unit volume, and also provide a quantum confinement effect and the like. Accordingly, the semiconductor nanocrystals have unique physicochemical properties that differ from the inherent characteristics of a corresponding bulk semiconductor material.
In particular, the optoelectronic properties of the semiconductor nanocrystals may be tuned by controlling the size of the nanocrystals. Accordingly, new nanocrystals having improved properties and the use thereof in various applications are continuously sought.